Judai Yuki, is he going to win?
by YamiNoYuugifan
Summary: Judai Yuki, a boy who loves to play duel monsters. He entered a tournament. His first enemy is Mai Kujaku. But who will win?


**A fanfic about Yugioh and Yugioh GX**

**Chapter 1: The meeting of Jun Manjoume**

**It was the first episode of Yugioh GX. Judai Yuki, the main character, was dueling with his friend, Sho Marufuji, a little guy who also loves to play duel monsters. Judai Yuki at the same time watching the news, "Seto Kaiba still defending champion, who could possibly beat our eighteen year old Duel Monsters champion? Here's Seto Kaiba to answer the question." "What are you saying? Who could possibly beat me! Well the answer is definitely no one. Because you see I own the strongest deck in the universe and of course this massive blue eyed white dragon made by the Kaiba Corporation. Wait your paws people and bears, if you think that I'm bragging it's a yes because you see I'm just telling the dang truth! If you want proof you losers will get it. 'Cause you see I heard something about a new duel monsters tournament from Maximillion Pegasus held at the Duelist Kingdom. Dude and Dudettes if you really want to find out the answer to that dang question of mister report dude I'm looking forward to see you all. So good luck because you people are going to need it, losers!" Seto Kaiba bragged. "Aha, hmm, so go to the registration booth to register..." The reporter said confusedly. **

**Then Judai Yuki raised his card to call Elemental Hero Sparkman then attacked Sho Marufuji directly then his life points became 1600 to 0. "Judai!" Sho was surprised. "Aah! Seto Kaiba you darn I just can't get him out of my- wonderful... head! Uh, darn! It hurts a lot than Seto Kaiba being bitten by a... no, that's not it. It makes me want to rip my head. Oh man, why do I always think of Seto Kaiba?" Judai cried. "Maybe you have a crush on him. I mean come on, who would want to duel with Seto Kaiba anyway?" Sho asked. "Isn't that obvious?" Judai asked angrily. Sho replied, "Who, me, never." "Are you that stupid? That's not what I meant I mean I want to duel with him, that's final no offense but it's true I'm better than anyone in this world who duels," Judai said proudly. "You got that righ...ttt? Does it include me?" Sho asked. "Umm... ah..." Judai can't say anything anymore. "Forget it! I know you won't do that because you like me," Sho hugged Judai. "You mean I have two crushes, one is Seto Kaiba and you? Man you're weird," Judai whispered. **

**It was time to register the two duelists were in their places lining up. But they can't seem to find the other duelists. But what they saw was twenty duelists that signed up in the paper saw they had no choice but to sign up anyway Judai said, "This is the most exciting tournament I've ever joined!" Well that's what he said. One later afternoon they passed another registration booth and they saw lots of duelists signing up. Judai asked the lady in the booth, "Excuse me mister I mean miss, but why are there two registration booth?" The lady replied, "Let's see, why are there two you asked? So it will be fast because the tournament will begin on Saturday, 1:00 PM onwards." "Thanks, I thought we've got the wrong booth I thought we were signing up for a spring musicale, anyway thanks!" Judai thanked the lady. "No problem, kid."**

**Upon entering their house they saw a note stuck on the door. It was from Maximillion Pegasus. It says, to join the tournament what you need to do are:**

**You need to register at the registration booth **

**You need to have a duel disk (you can buy it everywhere)**

**You need a deck minimum of forty cards**

**PS: Fill in this form to enter the castle. **

**After reading the note Judai and Sho filled the form. After filling it up Judai said, "I'm really looking forward in dueling with Seto Kaiba." But Sho disagreed, "But Judai where will we get the duel disk?" "Not to worry because I think I've seen this duel disk thing somewhere but the problem is I can't seem to afford it," Judai said. **

**Suddenly they heard a car near their front door. They got their weapons ready; Judai has his water gun while Sho has his pencil. But their mistake it wasn't a stranger it was Jun Manjoume last last year's duel monsters champion. He was Judai's rival before because of a strawberry and some other kinds of fruits.**

**Judai asked Jun, "Why are you here fruit stealer, I mean strawberry stealer?" Jun replied, "I'm not a fruit stealer or a strawberry stealer! I was just hungry. Anyway I just want to duel with you in the Duelist Kingdom then after I beat Seto Kaiba, hahaha... I will be the new champion!" "How sure are you in becoming the champion?" Judai asked. "Well that's my destiny," Jun reply. "And remember this Judai Yuki I have the most powerful deck in the whole universe! Hahaha!" He added. "You know Judai I think we have heard that punch line before, am I right?" Sho looked puzzled. "Yes I think we did," he said. **

**Then Jun called his guards to get his black metal-made briefcase. "Hey what are those?" Sho asked. "Something called a duel disk. Man you people can't afford this am I right?" Jun bragged. "What are you up to?" Judai asked. "Just want to give these two duel disks to you, for free," Jun said sarcastically. "Well thanks! Want to be best friends?" Judai asked joyfully. "Hey that doesn't mean we're friends already, just want you to know that I am rich," Jun bragged again. "Well see you this Saturday! Losers!" "Cool! God really likes me!" Judai said looking at the ceiling. "Don't forget about me," Sho cried. "Sure." And he did forget about his past.**

**Chapter 2; Duelist Kingdom**

**It was Saturday, Judai and Sho were in a hurry to enter the castle. "Sho I told you before to brush your teeth before you take a bath," Judai reminding Sho. "Sorry Judai just want to make my breath fresher," Sho apologized to Judai. When they reached the castle, Judai shouted lively, "Oh yeah! We're here just in time." "That's why his breath smells like a dead fish in a bun," Sho whispered to himself. **

**When they've reached the castle, Judai noticed some familiar people he knew before. "Sho isn't that Katsuya Jonouchi, Yuugi Mutou, and Seto Kaiba!" Judai was shocked and yet excited. "Hey Kaiba, you are going to face your doom!" "Weirdo!" Seto Kaiba said. "You sick I waited this long to duel with you and now you are calling me a weirdo!" Judai said confidently. '"Is one day long for you?" Kaiba asked. "Don't know," Judai shrugged his shoulders.**

**A minute or two Maximillion Pegasus appeared then he explained the rubrics, "The goal is to reduce your opponent's life points to 0 by using your cards in your deck. If you win you'll advance to the next round of the tournament. Today only 60 will remain. The last 30 people remaining will have a free scholarship at the duel academy sponsored by Mister Cronos De Medici. Thank you and good luck!" "All participants please fill in those chairs. The first two participants are Jonouchi Katsuya and Insector Haga, please come up and start the duel fair and square. Good luck!" The announcer said...**

**The first match had just ended and Katsuya Jonouchi ended up victorious. After the match, "Insector Haga," Katsuya Jonouchi said as he helped Insector Haga up. "You are quite a good opponent. You had me caught there almost getting me a direct attack." Insector Haga looked at him very puzzled. He then noticed that Katsuya Jonouchi stretched out his hand to shake. Insector Haga didn't know what to do and looked at Katsuya Jonouchi very suspiciously. "Shake my hand," Katsuya Jonouchi said. "Just shake it!" "No I can't! I didn't lose!" Insector Haga cried then was out of the tournament.**

**Once the next two participants approached the arena, they both got microphones to talk with. "Hey you know what Bakura I've been watching you for a long long time and I can't even recognize your necklace," Jun said. "Oh now I remember it's a millennium sucker, am I right?" "First of all, Jun Manjoume it's a millennium ring. Second, you Third, you are going to lose, ego maniac! Let's get this started," Bakura said. "You're on!" Jun answered. **

**It was a tie and everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe of what happened, Jun surprised Bakura, "You are a good opponent but I'm still better than you, Arm Dragon Level seven backstab I mean attack Bakura!" "Changes Of Heart save me!" Bakura commanded it. Then blood was coming out from Jun's body, "You're a tricky opponent but I'm still better than you!" And of he goes to the hospital.**

"**That was quite entertaining people but let's see if this next two participants will give us some entertainment! Let us welcome the champion, Seto Kaiba! And his opponent for the day Bandit Keith Howard! "Why am I being booed all the time?" Keith asked. "Because you are not famous like me, hahaha, people loves me!" Kaiba said. "As a gay," Keith said. "Obviously!" Keith added. "You were saying something?" Kaiba wondered. "No, hey come on let's start!" Keith said.**

**At the end of the match, Keith called Sugoroku Mutou, the grandfather of Yugi Mutou. "Grandpa what are you doing there?" Yugi shouted but he can't hear a thing Yugi's saying. "Grandpa grandpa!" "What are you doing with Yugi's grandpa?" Kaiba asked nervously because he knows that he is better than himself. "I'm just going to use him. Like a servant," He answered. "Bandit Keith Howard you are disqualified for using an innocent person, guards put him in the dungeon!" The announcer said. "Well that's one of the rules."**

"**Second to the last match is going to begin!" The announcer said. "Sho Marufuji and his opponent Dinosaur Ryuzaki." As the match was moving on Sho directly attacked Dinosaur Ryuzaki to reduce Dinosaur Ryuzaki's life to zero but the match wasn't over yet Dinosaur Ryuzaki attacked Sho behind just like what happened lately. So Sho was sent to the hospital to rest with Jun.**

**This was the last match, Judai Yuki versus Mai Kujaku. But then Mai asked a question first, "Are you a boy, Judai Yuki?" "How old are you?" "Do you have a sister?" I mean a lot of questions. So Judai had no choice but to answer all her questions. "Umm... Of course I'm a boy." "I'm 18 yrs. Old." "I do not have a sister," Judai answered her stupid questions. Now time for the match after 5 minutes, Mai attacked Judai with her Harpie Lady with a life of 2400 while Judai on the other hand opened a magic card before Mai attacked, it's called polymerization to fuse E. Hero Clayman and E. Hero Sparkman to form a new monster called E. Hero Thunder giant with a life of 2400. But guess who won? You better wait...**


End file.
